My Egotistical Romance
by Sakura Camui
Summary: Zim and Dib need each other. Not that they'd ever admit it out loud or anything. Drabble, a bit PWP. Slash! ZADR! Don't like, don't read. Easy as that.


**A/N**: _This is my first ZADR fic EVER! *applause* I have another one in the works, (especially for my buddy Marie cause she wants some ZADR where's there not violence, and death, but it will have some angst. And then fluff.) xD Hopefully I'll get that written ... my NaNoWriMo is getting very painfully neglected. Teehee. Anyway, please enjoy!_

_**My Egotistical Romance**_

Zim looked out the window just in time to see Dib's abnormally large head disappear out of sight. He bit his lip, forced an exasperated sigh out and mumbled to himself.

"I wonder what the idiot human is doing now ..."

Gir ran by with lipstick smeared on his dog disguise and carrying a plate of food.

"Gir! Go see what bighead boy is doing outside!"

"But I was just about to eat some DONUTSSS!!!!"

"Ugh, well fine, then. Eat your donuts. I'll find out myself."

"Yipeeee!" Gir skipped off, leaving a trail of donut powder behind him.

Zim swung his front door open, not bothering to be too quiet about it. Both Dib and Zim knew why Dib had come, but neither would ever admit it. Out loud at least.

"Get out here, moron."

"Uhm, no! You don't know where I am, and you'll never find me! Muwahahaha! It's all part of my master plan and --- hi?" Dib stopped his rant as Zim looked at him. The Irken had found him quite easily, as Dib always hid at the side of the house.

Zim's eyes narrowed. "You haven't come to ... capture me in awhile. Is that part of your "master plan" as well?"

Dib stood, rolling his eyes in an exaggerated manner. "Well, Zim, the whole world doesn't revolve around you -- literally."

"That wasn't an answer."

"You can't expect me to spend all my time here. I have paranormal things to investigate, aliens to find ..." Dib was cut off as Zim grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"Shut up already." There was a brief pause before their lips met. Zim's grip tightened on the boy's shirt as Dib embraced him. Dib's fingers pressed against him hard. The human gasped for air as Zim moved down to kiss his neck, sinking in his teeth ever so slightly.

They needed each other. For so many reasons. They both wanted to win, they both needed to win, they both wanted to own each other, dominate each other. This was just another competition to them. Somewhere the line between obsession and love had gotten blurred and it evolved into a thing without a name between them, and yet this thing still completely took them over. It wasn't really _love_, Zim knew that much.

He sunk his teeth into Dib's neck harder to hear the soft protests come from the person he owned, the person he was winning against. Victory was in his grasp, he knew, as his hand slid down the boy's body. He hated Dib with every fiber of his being, and this was just another way to humiliate him, to prove that he, Zim, was far more superior than a weak, puny human.

Zim loved watching Dib struggle to stay silent, and fight against his body so it would stop shaking. His hand now slipped down the boy's pants. The thing he probably loved the most, though, were the expressions Dib had when Zim was touching him. Like he was in pain. The human boy looked and sounded like he was suffering. Zim moved his hand faster, finally forcing Dib to moan, his body trembling against the Irken's.

His knees gave way and as he slipped down the wall, Zim went down with him, not slowing for even a second. He leaned forward to bite Dib;'s neck again, marking the human as his own. The boy shook and twitched, his breath coming in short gasps, his voice uncontrollable now.

"I can't ... no -- not -- oh ... Zim ..." Dib's voice pleaded and finally ended in a gasping whisper as he lost to the Irken. Lost so completely. He shuddered as he came down from the high.

Zim grabbed a hold of Dib's shirt again, pulling him into a kiss. But for once, not a needy one, not a fast one or a hard one. Just a kiss. It was almost ... sweet.

"I -- I win again today, human." Zim spoke just for a moment and then captured Dib's lips again.

They both were incomplete without the other. They had to have each other or life became empty, meaningless. The Irken sometimes wondered what life was like before he had Dib. His Dib to harass, torture, possess ... he couldn't remember too well. Or it was more like ... he didn't care to.

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, there was a nagging thought that what he felt for Dib was love. But even if that were true, he knew he was much too egotistical to admit that to the human. To admit it would be admitting a weakness. But, the thought had also occurred to him that maybe ... Dib felt that way too.

It was a love he had too much pride to admit ... but one he didn't _ever_ want to let go of.


End file.
